


For Whom the Pen Tolls

by Rinichey



Series: Insert Music Lyrics to Sound Poetic and Philosophical [1]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fanfics of Fanfics, Fluff, Honestly I love these two together, Kissing, Limey as hell, M/M, Mentions of explicit stuff, Yaoi ending, lots of yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinichey/pseuds/Rinichey
Summary: Set after the Liam Yaoi ending. After being caught writing stories about his friends, Liam gets a taste of his own medicine when his friends start to write their own yaoi stories involving him.





	For Whom the Pen Tolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDarkStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkStarlight/gifts).



> I'd love to do some more one-shots like these (maybe not as long) if anyone has any suggestions. If I like your idea I'll probably write about it, so be as detailed as possible on what ship you want and the prompt you're tossing at me. These will be very infrequent as my main focus is on my main story at this point. Also, I ask no extremely lewd prompts or explicitly fetish material. Anything you see here or in Trauma Stitched with Love I'm okay with writing. 
> 
> Note: I am familiar with the fact that Damien is a passionate writer, but since he tried to hide that from Miranda I'm guessing it's not something he likes to share and possibly writes bad on purpose to lead people off. So when you get to Damien's writing that's why I wrote it that way.

_“Sc-Scott-kun,” Damien felt his back press up against the cold wall; his shimmering, vulnerable eyes staring up towards the predatory ones that gazed down upon him. “I—!”_

_A deafening shush and a warm finger upon his lips silenced him. Scott leaned closer in, admiring the demon below him. “Don’t talk. I want to savor this moment.”_

_His voice ended with a growl, amassing a faint gasp from Damien. Scott’s eyes were like alluring jewels; ones that Damien had never laid eyes upon, even in the vast vaults of wealth procured by his family. His senses were lost to those eyes, lost to those primal instincts that lurked beneath them, patiently waiting for their chance to strike and feast on their prey. The beast snapped._

_His lips were hot against his, racking a deep, wanting moan from Damien’s soul. His hands clutched the Adonis-like the savior he was, melting against his skin. Even the fires of hell could not compare to the inferno of passion Damien was cast into, seizing his entire frame and shaking it to its core._

_Lips parted, Damien gazed into the beast’s eyes, his cheeks flushed like roses. “What about Miranda-chan?”_

_“What about her?” Another gasp. Scott held no guilt for the crime he had committed upon Damien’s heart._

_“S-Scott-kun~” The breath fluttered from Damien’s lips, shuddering as Scott’s finger weighed heavily upon his lower lip._

_“I must have you,” Another finger locked Damien’s chin into place, unable to tear his gaze from the regality of his dear friend._

_“Here? Now?” Quiet were his words, whispers on the wind in the empty gymnasium. “What if someone sees us?”_

_“Let them,” The demon felt a familiar throb pump blood through his cock along with the fluttering throb in his heart. There was no pretention in Scott’s stance that said otherwise; the beast hungering for his lust._

_Truly, Scott was the King of the Wild and his heart yearned to be his Queen …_

“Hm, not bad,” Liam tapped his pen against his notebook. “But I could certainly do better.”

He crossed a few lines out that were more unsavory, smiling all the while. He sat near the back of the auditorium while some of the class was in the middle of rehearsing their lines. He had danced his dance for the ones controlling his metaphorical strings and literal grades earlier, which left him plenty of time to perfect his newest script that he would release to the world once he had the accompanying panels to deliver his epic. Just a few more loose ends to tie up and three more sex scenes and he’d be ready to start the sketches.

“Hey, Liam.” The familiar voice calmed Liam, glancing up at Oz who stood near his seat. He sat down next to him, bright in yellow from his musketeer outfit.

“Ohayō-gozaimasu, sensei.” Liam had gotten better with his Japanese since he had become the pupil to Oz in the ways of yaoi. He practically beamed when he got through the word without having to pause or stumble through it. “Perfect timing. I’ve been toiling over this one scene in particular for an indescribable amount of time. I wish to gain your insight on it and have your wisdom instilled upon this humble pupil.”

He freely gave away his notebook, allowing Oz to take a glance. In mere minutes the fear’s face lit up like a light. “W-Wow, that’s uh … that’s really explicit.”

“Is it too intense?” Liam felt slight hesitation, not knowing if his master’s response was positive or not.

“No!” Oz turned to see Liam, his blush worsening. “I-I think this is really well done. You’ve gotten a lot better at this.”

Liam felt his own blush taint his cheeks. “Ah, thank you, sensei. I owe everything to you and your dedication to nurturing this hidden passion I knew nothing of.”

“Well, if you’re ever stuck … you can always come to me for more practice.” There was a smirk in Oz’s eyes as he handed back his notebook.

Liam’s ears felt warm, remembering all the times he’d had first-hand experience to become familiar with what he was writing about. “Yes, I will gladly do so when the matter arises.”

“Sup noobs,” Damien’s voice came from behind their seats. “You done practicing for today? Because I— what the fuck?”

His notebook was wrenched from his hands, garnering Liam to float up into the air to try and get it back. Damien kept a hand out to stop him at the moment, squinting at the page. “What the fuck is this? Is this me and Scott— _kissing_?”

He had forgotten that he had drawn out the scene of Damien and Scott’s first kiss at the bottom of the page. Seeing an opening, Liam swiped his notebook back with minimal damage to the book. “To answer your question it is and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t despoil my personal belongings.”

“What the _fuck_ , Liam?” Damien’s anger only flared while Oz shrunk in his seat. “First Oz, now you? Is this is some kind of joke?”

“It’s no joke! Yaoi is a fine art like any other and should be respected and upheld to the highest degree. You should be thanking me that I decided to allow you grace into what will be one of my many masterpieces .”

“Thanking you?” Damien’s hands came for the notebook, causing Liam to speedily float high into the air, clutching it tightly to his body. “Get down here, Liam!”

“Oh yes, let me get near so that you can defile my belongings some more! Great idea!”

“Are you guys playing keep away?” Scott was soon on the scene, his tree costume bumping into Liam’s back. It startled him enough to drop his notebook near Scott, who picked it up. “Liam, you dropped this!”

“Unhand my work!” But Damien had leaped over the chairs and taken the notebook, shaking it in his hands.

“Too late, fucker! Let’s see what you wrote about us.” He huddled over the paper, eyes skimming the text while Scott peered over his shoulder.

His cheeks blushed profusely. “Bro, I don’t know if I feel that way about you. I mean, I think we’re good friends, but kissing’s a bit much.”

“You think that’s bad?” Damien slapped the notebook, clear disgust painted in his face. “Liam makes me the fucking bottom! I don’t even talk like this! What even is a kun?”

“I’ve taken some creative liberties with the material presented to me.” Liam floated down, attempting to take back his notebook while Damien held on tight. “Do you really think you’re top material for any monster? Please! If Scott pinned you down right now I guarantee you’d submit in a heartbeat for someone who’s physically stronger than you.” He knew stirring the fire was a stupid idea with Damien’s hands still around his notebook, but he couldn’t help the smirk and gloating tone that overtook him. “Or was I wrong in my assumption every time you blushed whenever Scott smacked a monster down in dodgeball?”

“You shut the fuck up!” Damien and Scott’s cheeks were bright red, Damien letting go of the notebook entirely. Liam stumbled back a bit, clutching it to his chest while Damien fumed. “I’m so getting you back for this! You better watch your fucking back!”

He stormed off towards the exits, alerting everyone to his departure when the doors slammed shut. Liam felt frazzled, running a hand over his hair.  “… I think I’m going to hide for a week.”

“Good idea,” Oz slowly moved out from his chair, still keeping himself small with his arms in front of his chest. “Maybe you shouldn’t piss Damien off and create some new characters for your story?”

“Please, I may fear for my afterlife at this second but clearly Damien is being the irrational one here. Like I’m going to write a trashy romance manga starring him; I’m relatively offended he got offended.”

“I’m super confused,” Scott muttered, scratching his head. “Why was I kissing Damien in your picture?”

“For art, Scott.” Liam found his trademark smirk, patting his shoulder. “For art.”

The next week Liam kept to the back halls and tried to stay hidden in class. Damien wasn’t usually known for stabbing his close friends, which he hoped included him, but he was not a risk taker in that part of his life. The first few days Damien would just eye him in class with a daunting glare. By the end of the week, it had turned into a nasty grin, Liam pondering what the demon was planning and hoping to never find out.

Theater came around again, with Liam finding a spot to hide in a corner as he worked on his next scene. Miranda had just walked in on the two grossly making out, feeling the angst pump through his veins at her mortified stare.

“Hey. Liam.” He gasped at the voice, almost crushing his notebook to his chest and staring up at Damien. There was mischief in his eyes, grinning. “You ready to have your heart torn out and stomped into the ground?”

Liam wasn’t but he didn’t see a clear exit from the corner he was huddled in. With a dramatic sigh, he stuffed his notebook in his backpack, standing up. “Fine, but make this quick.”

“Oh, I’ll take it nice and slow.” Liam pressed his back up against the wall when Damien reached behind him. Any second now and his blade would be carving into his chest. Not that would really kill him since his heart had been useless since he became a vampire, but it would hurt a hell of a lot.

Instead of glistening metal acting as his executioner, Damien had pulled out several pieces of paper, crumpling them into his face. “Suck it!”

He shoved the paper out of his personal space, able to see lines of sentences and no apparent weapon in sight. It was when he caught a glimpse of his name in the labyrinth of words did he pay closer attention, taking the papers. “… What is this?”

Damien chuckled, his tail swishing. “Oh, you’ll see.”

See he would, for as Liam started from the top of the page his entire body locked up, gawking.

_Liam had an obsession with huge cocks. It was so bad that he masturbated to porn of dudes with big cocks every night. But because he was a noob and a loser no guy ever wanted to fuck him._

_“Won’t someone fuck me?” Liam shouted in class, but no one liked Liam, so they all told him to die._

_Then I strolled into the room, being the cool, sexy demon I am. Liam grabs my leg and won’t let go, sobbing. “Please, Damien! You gotta fuck me! I’ll never be as cool or hot as you, so take pity on me!”_

_I told him no and stabbed him in the heart! He was such a pathetic loser, I felt great. But every day Liam kept begging me to fuck his virgin asshole! He was so annoying!_

_“Fine!” I shouted and kicked him to the ground. “Only if it’ll make you shut up!”_

_“Oh thank you, Damien! You’re so great, so well-endowed!” Liam wouldn’t shut up but I knew how I could get him to. So I pulled down my pants and—_

“Damien LaVey!” Liam nearly screeched, his hands shaking and strangling the paper. “Wh-Ho-What the actual fuck!”

Damien burst into a fit of laughter as Liam’s cheeks glowing dangerously red. “How does it feel to have someone write stupid porn about your life? You should have seen your face while you were reading it!”

“Stupid?” Liam threw his hands down, seething. “ _This_ is more than just stupid! I have no words for something this horrendous, this monstrous, this—this—!” The next thing that came out of his mouth was a loud noise. “How _dare_ you mock the arts like this! I feel obligated to personally get rid of this flaming pile of toxicity so that no others can ever see its tainted, putrid writing!”

“Well, if you’re going to trash mine then I’m trashing yours!” Damien dipped down for his backpack. Liam threw Damien’s papers at him, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

“Never! My work is refined and hardened over a thousand countless hours to get to this point! I will not have you lay waste to it!”

“Writing isn’t that difficult.” Damien picked back up his story, stuffing it into his pocket with little care. “Even I did it and it sounded just the same as yours!”

“ _How dare you_.” Liam had to recompose himself; Damien was clearly doing all this to get under his skin. He took a few deep breaths even if the practicality of it was lost to him. “I’m inquisitive though, why didn’t you just stab me or set me on fire? Attempting to match my prowess, albeit failing miserably, doesn’t seem like something you’d come up with.”

“Well, I was going to do that at first,” Damien grinned at the idea. “But I talked with Vicky about it and she suggested doing this.”

“Vicky?” The name sounded wrong on his tongue. It felt even more wrong when the Frankenstein’s monster popped out from behind Damien, waving energetically.

“Heya! I figured; why not fight terrible porn with more terrible porn?” Vicky latched onto Damien’s arm, giggling. “You didn’t even get to the best part where Damien fucks you on a motorcycle while driving through rings of fire and sharks. That was my favorite part~”

“I bet we could reenact it if we wanted.” Damien seemingly purred. “Just without Liam.”

“I’m okay with that.”

Liam scoffed at their flirting. “You two can go be meddlesome elsewhere. If you’re done berating me, I’m going to get back to what was so rudely interrupted.”

He tried to worm his way through the barrier Damien and Vicky had created, unsuccessful when Damien pulled back on his backpack. “No way! I’m setting that notebook on fire and then I’m eating the ashes!”

“You’ll have to pry it from my cold, undead hands!” Liam shouted, getting into a tugging match with Damien. He wasn’t going to win this, not between Damien, who prided himself on being the greatest warrior in all of hell. Luckily for him, he saw Oz in the corner of his eye make his way off the stage. “S-Sensei! Your pupil is in dire straits and needs some assistance!”

He shouted it loud enough to get the entire class’ attention, but none of them were eager to do anything. Not with Damien being the opposition. Oz panicked when he saw the scene, rushing over and flailing his arms. “Guys, guys, stop this madness!”

“He started it and I’m finishing it!” With one powerful yank, the backpack went flying over Damien’s head, everyone watching where it landed. Polly was the one to catch it, holding the backpack over her head. “Heey, free backpack! What goodies are inside?”

Damien and Liam stood frozen as she fished out the notebook, along with Vera and Miranda taking a gander. Polly giggles were bubbly. “Yo, yaoi? Of Damien and Scott? Sign me the fuck up for this!” Her hand turned a page. “Oooh, it even has pictures~”

“Look, I’m also in this story!” Miranda gasped, her finger hovering over where she read. “’Every step was a beautiful chime of a bell. Every moment her hair swayed to and fro like a pendulum, hypnotic and luscious. Even her gaze with such emerald eyes found only in the most secluded regions of the lulling ocean made Damien’s heart beat faster. Truly, she was a princess not only in title but in grace as well.’ Oh, Liam! You perfectly capture everything about me! Would you like to become my compliment serf? After reading this, I can tell my serf is clearly slacking off. Which means I’ll have an open position after I order my execution serf to rid their head from their body!”

“Hm, I can definitely see Damien being the bottom,” Vera took some of the notebook so it was easier for her to read. “And a much more possessive Scott is kind of hot to read.”

“Right? I’m totally digging his whole ‘you can’t look at anyone but me’ attitude.” Polly wiggled her eyebrows. “You got some gold on your hands, Liam. Writing about actual monsters you know in real life is like, the creepiest form of flattery ever! I’m almost tempted to try and match this.”

“Gaaah, no! This is the worst outcome!” Damien fell to his knees in triumphant defeat, with Vicky dramatically throwing her arm over her head and sinking to hers as well.

“I can’t agree more!” Liam rushed over to take his things back, scowling. “Yaoi is not for the faint-hearted! While I would be overjoyed that my so-called friends are engrossed in taking up the pen in any other situation, I must advise against it for the sake of me not attempting to kill myself.”

“Too late!” Polly jumped in the air. “I’m totally writing yaoi about all of you! It’s gonna be super nasty and filled with sex!”

“I could probably make a small profit off of this by advertising them as second-hand autobiographies.” Vera smiled, which was never a good sign. “You know what? Fuck it! I’m going to write some too.”

“I also wish to partake in this, ‘yaoi’!” Miranda snapped her fingers, garnering several serfs to rush to her side. “And by that I mean make my serfs write yaoi for me! It’ll be grand and whimsical just like Liam’s story!”

“I hear peer pressure!” Scott ran over to the group, grinning. “So I’m in! What are we doing?”

“We’re writing yaoi!” Miranda chirped to Scott, who lost some of his grin.

“Awesome! … What’s that?”

“We should all meet up here tomorrow to show off our work!” Polly was grinning at this point, floating around everyone. “Mine is totally going to be the best. Liam might be super into art, but I’m all for that literature, soooo prepare to weep.”

The rest of the group seemed to agree on the meeting time just when the bell rang for the next period. Damien and Liam lost some of their edge at the tragedy that unfolded. With a fierce cry, Damien swiveled back to Liam. “You know what? I’m in too! I’m going to write the best yaoi fanfic it’ll wreck your entire body and ignite it into flames!”

“From what I witnessed I say you’re on the right path to fulfill that!” Liam sneered, not expecting Damien to suddenly smirk at his insult.

“Good. I’m bringing my A game tomorrow, so don’t chicken out!” With a middle finger, Damien left Liam more frazzled than he was last week. Everyone he knew was about to delve into the world of yaoi, an idea so crazy and wonderful Liam felt trapped in a nightmare than a dream.

“Sensei!” Oz thankfully hadn’t left yet, Liam grabbing his arms. “What do we do? They’re going to decimate our beloved art form! Instill more words of wisdom in me on how to rectify this situation!”

His eyes pleaded for an answer, yet saw no such thing in Oz’s own. Oz gently took his hands off him, still holding them in his. “Relax, I think its fine. Yaoi isn’t just reserved for us; it’s for whoever wants to write from the soul. I think it’s pretty sick everyone is suddenly into this, so just try to enjoy tomorrow. I know I am.”

Liam felt so humbled to be in the presence of his master, sinking to his knees which took Oz off guard. “You’re right. How could I have been so blind? I figured it wasn’t right that those who hadn’t undergone such training as us could pretend to masquerade as our own. But if yaoi has touched their souls like us, then who am I to shun them? No, what we need to do is recruit them to our cause! If I can finish my script come tomorrow then surely they’ll regard the error of their ways and plead to become another pupil of yours! Oh, sensei, truly you are my one and only.”

He gazed up in admiration at Oz, who seemed to try and hide his insane blush. “Y-Yup, that’s me. Your one and only.”

Floating up, Liam still held onto Oz’s hands with a newfound determination. “Come, let me properly escort you to your next class.”

Oz’s blush settled down, switching it so they were both holding one another’s hands. “I’d like that a lot.”

Picking up his backpack, Liam happily escorted Oz out of the auditorium and down the halls. “I yearn to apperceive your fanfic tomorrow. As my sensei, you must show these plebeians their proper place just as you did me all those months ago before prom. I haven’t seen your work since then; surely it is beyond my skill level.”

“E-Er …” Oz seemed less thrilled to be walking with Liam, even tugging for his hand a few times. “I don’t know. I mean … I wouldn’t want to kill anyone with my amazing yaoi skills. Maybe I should just sit this out!”

“Nonsense! You are my sensei, and an insurmountable force within the yaoi world!” Liam’s grip tightened, he didn’t want to suddenly lose his master’s hand in his time of serving. “Do not be so modest, if we’re going to squelch the nonbelievers we must do so as master and pupil.” Pulling Oz to his class, Liam let Oz walk in and bowed to him. “I await your sinfully delightful story tomorrow. Until then, Yoi tsuitachi, sensei.”

Briskly floating away, Liam decided to cut the rest of school and go back to his apartment. His grades were failing and he was looking at being held back a year, but that didn’t matter when the stakes were so high. He secluded himself in his room, taking several bottles of blood to his room and scattering his entire plot on his bed. He clicked his pen hastily; he had a lot of work ahead of him. Many would look at his burden and quickly turn tail, but not Liam. He was more than ready for the challenge; for if he did not put his all into tonight, then he would be just as bad as his friends come tomorrow. No, he would succeed!

An entire day and night later Liam reentered the school, clear bags under his eyes and a shit-eating grin on his face. His finished script rested in his hands, all 359 pages and every single one was going to rock the entire world of his peer group. Yes, it would be him that would triumph in this yaoi contest.

He didn’t even go to his first class, deciding to wait in the empty auditorium for his victims. While he waited he read over his work until every monster had arrived. Ironically, it also happened to be a free day in the auditorium to rehearse, but who had time for that?

They all sat in a circle, everyone armed with papers. Polly gave Liam a lusty stare. “You ready to go down, Liam? Because I brought the winning yaoi.”

“Hah! Your yaoi is no match for mine.” Liam immediately felt how cheesy that line was, still sticking with it.

“Oh! Can I go first?” Scott raised his hand amongst the crowd, tail wagging.

“This ought to be good,” Liam muttered, the rest of the group more curious than anxious.

_Der wonce waz a woulf namad Scott. He licked owl his freends and owl his freends licked him two. Dey end._

“Scott …” Liam groaned; he could feel a massive headache coming on. “You have no idea what we’re doing, do you?”

“We’re writing about our friends?” Scott innocently asked, his tail slowing. “I couldn’t think of anything else after the second sentence, so I just ended it!”

That was apparently funny to Scott; Liam witnessing the entire group shrivel after hearing that monstrosity, including himself. Polly tried perking back up. “Anyone else?”

“Oh! Me!” Miranda stood at attention, already starting.

_Hear ye, hear ye! Listen to the tale of Princess Miranda Vanderbilt of the Merkingom! On the day Princess Miranda was born, the heavens themselves split apart to pierce the waters and bathe her in its glow as if the gods themselves blessed this occasion! The merpeople sang their praises for their rightful heir and—_

“Next,” Liam cut off Miranda, bored already.

She clearly wasn’t happy with Liam’s decision. “What? But I just began the story! We have 200 more pages to go!”

“You clearly have no idea what yaoi is either.” Liam rolled his eyes. Then again, he expected just as much from Miranda and Scott.

“Isn’t it about me?” Miranda tilted her head to the side, clearly confused.

“Not unless you got a dick.” Damien spat, having lost his grin during both of their stories. He regained it when he held up his papers. “Let ol’ Damien teach you the ways of the yaoi!”

Liam felt the dire need to cut off his ears and bleed to death the more he listened to Damien’s story. It was more of the same nightmare fuel, only this time it paired Damien with every guy in the school. He, of course, topped them all.

“Aren’t you trying to compensate for something.” Vera snidely remarked, catching Damien off guard near the end of his story.

“What? No! Course not! I’m just fucking awesome and everyone secretly wants me.” Damien dropped his hand. “Let’s hear your sorry excuse for a yaoi then.”

“Gladly! And it’s not a ‘sorry excuse’, as you’ll soon hear.” Vera tapped her papers together, beginning.

_Time: 1:07 AM. The clock ticked faintly in the background of Oz’s office. A concerned look was on his face; mind focused on the ticking and the ever-looming worry for his subordinate. Tick. Tock. Tick._

_The door finally opened, Liam striding in with files in hand. “Forgive me for my absence,” the vampire began, standing the proper amount of distance away from Oz’s desk. “I had to tie some loose ends before it felt safe to return.”_

_“You have the records?” Oz carefully eyed the vanilla envelops in Liam’s hands. He beckoned for Liam to come forward._

_He did so, extending his arm for Oz to take the files. “Everything should be accounted for. The LaVeys fought hard to keep it, yet they were no match for me.”_

_“Excellent,” Oz sorted through each file to make sure what he wanted was all there. Liam had earned his trust many months ago when he weaseled out a few spies in his ranks, yet there was always the looming possibility that Liam could still turn traitor. His chest felt lighter when he knew everything was there, closing the files. “Come tomorrow morning, the LaVeys shall fall.”_

_“Your empire will finally take its rightful place as the ruler of the underworld.” A smile showcased his fangs._

_Oz pushed his chair back, standing up and towards the moonlight beyond his headquarters. “… There is one thing I have been unable to attain.”_

_Oz need not see to know his advisor would be shocked, his voice all the proof he needed. “Impossible. Tell me of this object you seek to obtain and I shall personally fetch it for you.”_

_Head turned, Oz beckoned Liam closer with just one finger. He complied, Oz feeling the tension in his subordinate’s body when he took his cheeks, drawing him closer. “Your love.”_

_“S-Sir,” It was all he could say, locked in a battle between uncomfortable and slightly aroused. “I am but an advisor. My wits nor skills could ever compare to yours.”_

_“Are you questioning my desires?” Oz’s tone was sharp, silencing and cutting Liam. “I am your boss, the new ringmaster of the underworld. Your loyalties are impressive, but I long for a companion rather than just a servant.”_

_Liam’s tie slipped between Oz’s fingers, who edged him closer to him. Body up against the desk, Liam was only able to stare as Oz kneeled upon his table, peering down upon him. “You said to tell you of this object that I seek and that you would personally fetch it yourself.”_

_Fingers traced up his Adam's apple until one pressed upon his fang, drawing blood. A quivering moan escaped Liam’s lips as Oz painted his lips in his blood, his other hand pulling down the collar of his suit to then trace his own neck with the very same blood. “Fetch~”_

Liam kept himself still in his own seat, in fear that if he even so much as moved it would rub the wrong way and let everyone know how he was feeling at the moment. His eyes darted over to Oz, who had crossed his legs and bore holes into the ground, face covered in red. His reaction stirred one from him. “Vera! While your writing was well done and engaging, you embarrassed my sensei with your inappropriate ideas about our relationship!”

“Isn’t that what yaoi is supposed to do?” Vera keenly smiled, paying more attention to his lower half than his eyes. “To make monsters _hard_?”

He quickly crossed his legs, the same red covering his face. Polly, Damien, and Vicky laughed at his poor attempt to hide himself, while Scott and Miranda appeared confused. Liam powered through the laughter, snapping. “You dare laugh at me? None of you have any grasp of what a proper yaoi story is!” He suddenly took Oz’s hand, staring deeply into his eyes. “Sensei, it’s time! Let them witness true skill and might!”

“Hey, I haven’t even gone yet!” Polly shook her papers in the air, frowning hard.

“Me neither!” Vicky stood up. “Mine is about—!”

“Don’t care!” Liam brushed both girls off.

Oz kept his red face, squirming in his seat. “U-Uh, well … that is …” His eyes darted away, and for a brief moment, a look of disappointment crossed Liam’s face. Surely he couldn’t have forgotten, but why was he so reluctant to show his work? Maybe—

Determination flashing across Oz’s face, Liam suddenly felt his cheeks cupped as Oz dove in for a kiss. Liam’s eyes were wide from shock until they relaxed, closing and accepting the affection for what it was. Even the whoops and hollers didn’t bother him as much, not when everything was bliss.

Their lips parted and Liam felt dazed for a good moment until he whipped his body around, pointing to the group. “Do you see now the error of your ways? My sensei has no need to write yaoi when he can impact such a powerful aura with one kiss! Truly he is the master of masters!”

“You two are definitely swimming in it.” Vera felt the need to hide her grin underneath her fingers like she was holding back a laugh.

“Exactly!” Liam preened, picking up his papers. “I shall now cause further damage to your psyches with my own work.”

The others listened as Liam told his story, garnering laughs and feedback from the group. Even Damien and Scott tried to voice their own characters, though Polly volunteered to do Scott’s when the big guy was unable to read a sentence. Polly and the rest got to share their stories, with Liam interjecting several times with his own feedback on how to fix what was clearly wrong. By the time class ended they had all pulled out new pieces of paper to write more stories, disappointed by the end of the period.

“We should make a club out of this.” Polly led the group of the auditorium, her front to the group. “Let’s make a yaoi club! Oz and Liam can give us personal demonstrations if we’re struggling.”

Liam’s cheeks went rosy, his hand pawing at the air beside him for something he didn’t know he needed. When he felt Oz’s hand grasp it calmness overcame him.

Everyone seemed in agreement with the idea, chatting amongst one another on if they should have weekly prompts and if someone should bring snacks. Liam and Oz turned down another hall for their class, Liam let out a sigh he didn’t know he had been holding. “I’d say that far surpassed anything I expected. Your bold decision to allow them to bear witness to true yaoi was astonishing and breathtaking.”

“Yeah, breathtaking …” Oz rubbed the back of his neck. “But I had fun. It looks like this’ll become a normal thing for us now.”

“I know, isn’t it grand?” Liam held himself a little higher. “Your influence is spreading, sensei. I can’t be happier to be your pupil in this momentous day and age.”

“About that,” Oz slowed, their hands bridging the two together. “I appreciate the title, but you can just call me Oz.”

Liam felt something throb inside him, his hands slightly clammy. His voice was soft and uncertain. “First name basis … is that what you want?”

Those white eyes shined with playfulness. “Everyone calls me that; you’re the only monster who doesn’t. Feels like I’m on some pedestal or something but I’d rather be on the ground. It … makes me feel like I’m a little closer to you.”

Another throb, like his heart had reawakened from its death to create its first beat in centuries. Liam shyly glanced off. “If that’s what you want … Oz.”

Months ago Liam wouldn’t have thought twice to call Oz by his name, now it felt like a privilege he had earned. A privilege he was open to admitting he cared deeply about. Oz stepped forward, eyes smiling. “It is. Now, will you escort me to class?”

Liam’s eyes caught his again, his own lips turning into a tender smile. Their hands squeezed one another. “Of course.”

As the day winded down Liam found himself browsing his normal lurking grounds online while half in bed. His eyes kept glancing over to his papers and pencil, deciding to act on these feelings in his chest. Clipboard in hand, Liam settled back into his nest of pillows and began sketching while his phone provided the necessary music for the right mood. A loving smile, he cherished the sketch beneath him, portraying the moment when Oz kissed him in the middle of the auditorium, complete with rose petals and a quote off to the side, reading: _No amount of words can compare to this._


End file.
